Modem buildings are equipped with appropriate electrical wiring to provide, among other things, electricity to the building. It is conventional to first outfit the building with appropriate conduits, connections, outlets and other various routing members for such wiring. Complex routes are often designed and implemented to properly provide all areas of the building with the appropriate wiring, as well as to do so in a safe manner. The electrical wiring of modem buildings is usually regulated by federal, state and local ordinances, including the National Electrical Code.
Typically, the branch circuit wiring for a building is planned and the routing of wires is laid out according to the plan utilizing common routing members or components such as conduits, junction boxes and outlet boxes. Once the proper routing is in place, wires are typically pulled through the appropriate conduits which are linked by junction boxes and outlet boxes, to accomplish the wiring plan. A long relatively rigid metal tape, commonly known as a fish tape, is fed through the conduits to guide the wire therethrough. First, the fish tape is pushed through the appropriate conduit or conduits, typically into a junction or outlet box. Next, building wire is connected to the end of the fish tape, typically by attaching the wire around a loop formed in the fish tape, and then taping or the like. Third, the fish tape is reeled in, pulling the wire through the selected path. When wire is being pulled through junction boxes, outlet boxes and conduits, it is a standard wiring method to have one person reeling in the fish tape and a second person feeding the wire into the junction box and conduit. The second person feeding the wire is needed to ensure that the wire, and more specifically the insulation layer protecting the wire, is not damaged on the sharp edges and corners often found in such routing members. Unfortunately, this requires two men for a rather straight-forward job.